First and Only Love
by aliciadouglas
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's relationship has just started. There are a lot of scary, exiting firsts that come with a relationship. Takes place five years after Breaking Dawn, Nessie now looks 15.
1. First Kiss

**This is just one of those pure fluff stories, I was bored and feeling creative and this is what came out of it! I hope you all like it, remember to comment and favorite please! **

* * *

First Kiss.

We pull into the boardwalk in Jacobs little blue Audi. There are a couple of other people on the boardwalk. Not many though, considering it's the fourth of July and there will be a firework show here. Normally there are more people here. It is cold though, so I guess that's what's keeping them away. Jacob gets out of his side and I open my door to get out to. Jake grabs a blanket off the back seat so we can sit on it. Though the night is cold, the stars in the sky are bright, most of the time its to cloudy in Port Angeles to see the stars.

Jacob and I walk side by side down the boardwalk to the very end where he places the blanket on the wooden dock and sits down. The sun went down an hour ago but the fireworks don't start until nine. There are faint mummers around us as we sit, staring out at the black water. In the the distance I can see Victoria British Columbia, lit up and dazzling.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asks.

"No, are you?"

"Nope."

We laps back into comfortable silence. Jacob and I are just friends, nothing romantic, but I always wish for more. When we're sitting silently side by side, or talking casually or laughing together, I always feel like that's how its supposed to be. That we're supposed to be something more. I have a huge crush on him, but I know he can't possibly like me that way. When I was younger Jacob was kind of like my big brother, then as I got older he became my best friend. I'm not sure what we are anymore though. We're still friends. I still trust him more then any other person on the planet. He still makes me laugh hysterically when I don't even want to smile. I can still tell him anything. But there's a new edge to all that. A new feeling. The ache of wanting more. At the same time I'm not really sure if that is what I want. I'm comfortable with what I know. With him being my best friend. I know where I am in that mix, I know what its like day to day with Jacob. And Though I want it to be something different, I'm afraid that it would change everything. I've seen girls that have boyfriends, desperate, constantly fighting, never truly happy. I don't want that to happen to us. That's why I could never tell Jacob about my new feelings for him.

"Are you sure? You have goosebumps." Jacob asks again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, your jackets in the car if you want me to get it."

Jacob is protective of me, and I don't mind it. Its a different kind of protection then mom and dads, even my aunts and uncles protect me different. Jacob isn't demanding and authoritative, he's kind and gentle, the protection you give something you value a lot. He never lets me get hurt, and if I hurt my self with my own clumsiness or stupidity he's always there to pick up the pieces and wipe away the tears. To hug me and make me feel better. When I need advice I most often turn to Jacob rather then mom or dad. Not because I don't love them, just because Jacob understands me in a way my family doesn't.

Jake lifts his arm to look at his watch. "It's almost time." He says, glancing at me and smiling.

I smile back.

I look back out at the water, watch the lights from Victoria dance on the surface. I hear more people sitting down on the boardwalk behind us.

Then Jacob puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side. For a second I hesitate, then lean into him. Its not that I've never sat huddled beside Jacob, its just... never like this. There's a weird feeling to sitting with him like this, like something between us. Something that wasn't ever there before.

I look up at him for a second, he catches my gaze and a smile plays on his lips.

I turn my face toward the water so he doesn't see my blush, but out of the corner of my eye I'm watching him.

There's a whistle and a big crack, I look up to see a bright red firework light up the sky. People behind us clap and children complain about the loud noise. The next one shoots up into the air, bursting white. A blue one follows. Then all three go off together, representing Americas colors, blue, red and white, side by side.

Then the fun really starts. All different colors forming cool shapes and doing tricks in the air. Making different sounds. I look up at Jacob to remark on the prettiness of the lights in the air, but his face is even better then the fireworks, lit up by the colors, eyes shinning, a faint smile left on his face. He looks down at me and for a second his eyes flicker with some emotion, gone to fast to identify.

I shake my head to clear it. "I- Uh, the fireworks. Their really... Pretty."

"They are." Jake agrees, I feel like he wants to say more but changes his mind.

"Jake, I'm cold." I say, just so I could have a few seconds alone. To sort through what I'm feeling and the confusion in my head while he runs to the car. But instead of going to get my jacket he continues to look at me.

I feel my face burning again, I don't know where to look, it seems weird to look into his eyes for more then a few seconds when we're this close, but its hard to look away to.

"Can I try something?" He asks.

I feel my eyes widen but nod my assent.

He bends his head closer to mine. My stomach fills with butterflies and my heart starts pounding so loudly I'm sure he can hear it.

"Is it okay?" Jacob whispers.

I nod again.

He doesn't wait any longer before pressing his lips to mine. My whole body jolts like an electric shock. The kiss is short. To short. And when he pulls away from me I want more then ever for him to be closer. I want his lips back on mine. And I get it. This kiss is more intense, his lips move on mine and and mine on his. But it's still gentle. His thumb tilts my chin up and I put my arms around his neck. He holds me close to him but pulls back a fraction, our lips parting. We sit there, our foreheads pressed together. In the background a firework goes off, then three more. I know its a celebration of America and the fourth of July, but it seems more like a celebration of Jacob and I.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you like it? Please Comment and let me know! I ****love**** comments. There is another chapter about another first in their relationship. Tell me if you want me to post it, if I get even just one person saying they want the next chapter, I will post it!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Three LIttle Words

**Hello again! Thank you for wanting this next chapter, I worked really hard on this one. I went through many diffrent ideas and settings until I found the one that felt perfect. This chapter probably takes place a few months after the first one.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Mom," I say, stepping into her and Dads bedroom while she gets ready to go out with dad tonight.

"Yeah?" She asks, watching me in the mirror.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I sit down on the edge of her bed. "How did you tell Dad that you loved him the first time?"

Mom pauses for a second. "Didn't I already tell you the story?"

"Yes, but I'm just wondering... I mean, I..." I stutter, embarrassed to ask. "I want to tell Jacob that I love him, but I'm not sure... how to."

I'm sure that this is what I want to do. I love Jacob and I want him to know. But what if I say it and he's not ready. What if I tell him and it ruins  
everything. I'm ready, but how do I know Jacob is?

"Oh sweetie, are you ready for that?"

"Yes Mom. I'm ready. I'm just... really scared."

"Well, you just, say it. Look him in the eyes and tell him. Take a deep breath and say it. If you wait to long you'll get scared and you'll decide not to."

"Bella!" Dad calls from downstairs. "Are you ready?"

Mom turns to me "I've got to go. We can talk more when I get back. Love you." She says, planting a kiss on my forehead before darting at vampire  
speed out of the room.

_Well that was really helpful_. I think sarcastically.

I wait for mom and dad to be gone then I start searching for Aunt Alice. I find her in her room with her laptop, looking up shoes on some french website.

"Hey Ness, do you like these?" She asks, turning the screen so I can see a pair of silver stilettos with a blue flower on the toe.

"If you mean do I like them on someone else, yes. I wouldn't be able to walk in them."

"You have to get over your hatred of fashionable shoes." Aunt Alice sighs. "High heels are your friend."

"Yeah, the friend that laughs when you fall in them."

I lay back against her pillows and watch her click around for a few more minutes.

"Um, Aunt Alice," I start.

"I already know what your going to ask." She laughs.

"And?"

"It's simple. You wait until your somewhere privet so there's no interruptions and you can say 'I love you' when your really ready. Then you can elaborate on that."

"What if its to soon and he's not ready?"

"Then you let him think it over for a while and try again."

Maybe Aunt Alice wasn't the right one to ask. To me that sounds like the wrong way to do it. So I quickly leave and run to the garage where I find Aunt Rosalie working on Uncles Emmett's Jeep.

"Aunt Rose, I need help."

She slides out from under the car. "What is it?"

"When did you tell Uncle Em you loved him first?"

She thinks about that for a moment. "Right after his transformation was done."

"How?"

"As soon as he open his eyes I leaned in and whispered in his ear 'I love you more then anything in the world.'"

"And he said it back?"

"Yep, as soon as we explained what happened to him he kissed me and said 'by the way, I love you to.'"

"So it was just that easy?"

"Yeah. why?"

"I'm... uh, writing a book, a romance, and I'm trying to think of how to have the characters say I love you the first time." I quickly come up with an  
excuse. I can't tell Aunt Rose, she would make it into a bigger deal then it already is.

"Oh, well that sounds nice. My best advice is have them say it when the time is right, I mean, when ever they have the chance."

Again I fell like this isn't right. That's not the way I want to do it. I don't want to just say it because its a good time to. I want true feelings behind it.  
Maybe I should have known Aunt Rosalie wasn't the best person to ask, she's not the best with true feelings.

I go back to the house and slump down in a stool at the kitchen counter just as Grandma is scooping me a bowl of spaghetti.

"Here you go." She says, passing me the bowl and a fork.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"What's the matter?" Grandma asks.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You look upset about something."

I huff in exasperation. "I'm not upset. I'm just so confused!"

"About what?"

"How to tell Jacob I love him. I'm ready and I want him to know how I fell, but I don't have a clue how to say it or when or where! I'm confused  
because Mom says to tell him how I feel fast so I don't get scared, but Aunt Alice says to wait until I'm somewhere privet so I can take as much time as I need and Aunt Rose told me to say its convenient basically."

"So you've gotten three different ideas and none of them have helped you?" She asks sceptically.

"Yes! I want it to be romantic and something special! Something that shows Jacob how much I really do love him. I want to do it at the right time in the right way so that he knows its true. But no one has given me any good advice on how to do just that!"

Grandma stares at me for a second then smiles. "Honey, do you realize you just answered your own question?"

* * *

Jacobs hand around mine keeps it toasty warm in the chilly fall air.

I love walking in the park at night time. Above our heads are sparkly lights strung from tree to tree in a criss-cross pattern and the stars twinkle above them. There's hardly anyone here and the only people that are walk past us quickly.

"What did you think?" Jake asks, swinging his arms between us as we slowly walk forward down the brick path.

"I think... that that was the stupidest movie we've ever seen." I laugh.

"Yeah." Jacob chuckles "Yeah, it was. You chose next time okay?"

"Sure." I smile at him.

We walk in silence for a few more minutes.

I look up at him again. When he meets my gaze I blush but don't turn away. "I had fun tonight. I always have fun with you." I tell him quietly.

"And I always have fun with you."

"When I'm with you I feel like... Like we're the only people in the world. Like I can be anything and do anything I want as long as your with me. I feel complete when you by my side. I don't know what I would do without you Jacob. I just want you to know," I take a deep breath to calm my self. My hands are shaking and my stomach is twisting, but I'm almost giddy with happiness. "I love you. Forever."

Once its out I feel like flying. Its like these three words have been weighing me down for the past few weeks and now that I've said them I'm as light as a balloon and could just float away.

Jacob stops in the middle of the path. my heart skips a beat as I wait for what he'll say.

He pulls me closer so my chin is resting on his chest as I look up at his face. He brushes a lock of hair behind my ear and whispers "I love you to.  
Everything I do is to make you happy. If I had a penny for every time I thought of you in a day I would be a billionaire. You changed my life and I'm so grateful to you. I love you to Renesmee, always."

I wonder now, why I was so scared. It was so simple. Three little words that roll off the tongue gently. They don't hurt and their not hard to say. It was simple, just like everyone said.

I shouldn't have been afraid to fall. I should have known that Jacob would always catch me.

I stand on my toes and press my lips to his to seal in the promise of love, forever and always.

* * *

**So, How was it? Comment and tell me! **

**I would love to write another chapter of this story, but I have no ideas, what is another first in a relationship? If I someone gives me an idea for that I'll try to write it!**

**Thank you all for reading, I really appreiciate it!**


	3. Big Question

**HELLO AGAIN! This is a cute little chapter I wrote a few months ago. I remember I came up with this idea while watching the music video of Taylor Swifts song "Mine." If you haven't seen it (What rock are you living under?) you should go check it out. I hope you all like this chapter, I know it's one of my favorites!**

* * *

"Jacob, where are you taking me?" I demand.

After being dragged through the forest for the past ten minutes, in a white, eyelet lace sun dress, without any explanations as to where we're going, I want to know what is going on! Why is Jacob leading me through the trees behind our house?

"We're almost there. I promise." He says, leaning in to kiss my cheek reassuringly.

"Where is _'there_?'"

"Its a surprise." Jacob insists.

"I hate surprises." I mutter under my breath.

I love the woods, especially on nice days like today, with the sun turning the leaves ember and the birds chirping over head happily. But I don't like not knowing why I'm here.

I'm contemplating why Aunt Alice made me wear a dress to hike around the woods when Jacobs hands suddenly cover my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I squeal, trying to pry Jakes hands away.

"I don't want you to see until we're there. And we're almost there."

I sigh, knowing there's no point in trying to fight him on this. When Jacob wants something, he's stubborn and will not give in. I let him guide me forward, then he makes sure I'm in the right position.

"Now, don't open them until I tell you to." He tells me.

I do as he says while he drops his hands and comes around to my front to take mine.

"Open them."

I slowly open my eyes, suddenly afraid of what the surprise is. I hope its nothing to big.

We're in a small clearing in the forest, the grass is dotted with yellow and white flowers, the sun shines brighter here with less leaves in its way. And in the air, dancing with the sunlight, are pictures. Pictures strung up from one end of the clearing to the other. I slowly step forward, curious of what this is.

I take the first picture near me and examine it. Its Jacob and I two years ago at the winter carnival, making funny faces at the camera.

I slowly grab the next one, Jacob and I again, kissing in the rain. Its not our first kiss, that was privet, but it's one of the earlier ones since I had to  
stand on my toes and Jacob had to bend a little.

I go through the whole clearing, looking at each picture. There's no pattern or logic to the order they appear in, but their all of Jacob and I. When I was only days old, sitting on his lap; dancing in the living room like two morons; sitting on wolf Jacobs back; blowing out the candles on my birthday cake; last Christmas with Jacob and I holding hands; snuggling under a blanket to keep warm on a winter day; Jacob handing me a pink teddy bear on Valentines day; laughing on the beach; a picture of us with my whole family, just a few weeks ago and another one of us with the packs at the last bonfire.

I've gone through all most all of the pictures, only having two or three more to go. Jacob tugs my hand, willing me towards the center of the clearing. I gently push the strings out of my way as I go with him.

A very random picture of Jacob and I sleeping on the couch, huddled together; getting ice cream when I was younger; standing on the edge of the cliff the time Jacob took me cliff diving.

There's one more string.

When I turn around to look at the last picture, I find at the end of the string is not a piece of paper with a happy memory on it, but a ring, sparkling in the sunlight.

I look up at Jacob, confused. "What-"

He takes the ring from me and looks me in the eyes with such intensity I feel like he can see all the way down to my soul. "I chose all these pictures because their the happiest memories I have. Do you know why their the happiest? Because your in all of them. I know we've only dating for two years and I know this is really fast, but I love you, I'll love you for the rest of my life, and that means _forever_, for both of us. Nessie, I mean,  
Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

My eyes flit from his eyes to his smile to the ring in his hand. He's asking me to marry him. I can't think of what I'm supposed to say! I've forgotten all words in my vocabulary.

I look down for a second, collecting my thoughts, when I look back up I'm smiling as big as Jacob is. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" I laugh around the lump in my throat. "Of course I'll marry you Jacob. I love you."

Jacob snaps the string from around the ring and lifts my hand to place the ring on my finger.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Think it was okay? Let me know in the comments! I will probably post another chapter tomorrow, since it's summer, there's no school and nothing better to do then work on stories! (And thats just the way I like it.) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
